warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Herz eines Kriegers/Kapitel 3
|Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Das Herz eines Kriegers Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Das Herz eines Kriegers Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel des dritten Buches Das Herz eines Kriegers aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote Charaktere *Farnpelz *Brombeerpfote *Unbekannter, weißer Hund *Unbekannter, schwarzer Hund *Feuerstern *Mikusch (nicht namentlich) *Graustreif (nicht namentlich) *Lichtherz (nicht namentlich) *Wolkenschweif (nicht namentlich) *Tess (nicht namentlich) *Willie *Hüpfer (nicht namentlich) *Johler (nicht namentlich) *Schnapper *Springer *Eiszapfen (nicht namentlich) *Wölkchen (nicht namentlich) *Sniff (nicht namentlich) *Schneeflocke (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Minty (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Tod *Feuerstern (verliert sein drittes Leben) Erin Hunter Chat 5 Sonstige Orte *Zweibeinerort *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager *Farm Tiere *Huhn Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges (nur im Original) *Redewendung: "eine Pfote auf diese Farm setzen", "so klar wie die Sterne in der Nacht", "keine Pfote rühren" Wissenswertes *Seite 220: Der Satz in der Textbox ("Die Luft ist rein.") müsste eigentlich in Anführungszeichen stehen, da Rabenpfote dies sagt und nicht denkt (vgl. Seite 42 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 223: Das Wort Fertig ... ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 45 von The Heart of a Warrior, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 227: Das Wort egal vom Satz "... es ist egal, was du denkst!" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 49 von The Heart of a Warrior, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 229: "(...) nicht mehr so einfach." - Statt einfach müsste es "wahrscheinlich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von likely ist (vgl. Seite 51 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 233: "(...) würde man einem Wirbelwind zusehen." - Statt Wirbelwind müsste es "Waldbrand" heißen, da im Original die Rede von forest fire ist (vgl. Seite 55 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 235 und 244: Der Rang Junges wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Kinder übersetzt (vgl. Seite 57 und 66 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 236: Das Wort sein vom Satz "(...), es sei sein Zuhause!" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 58 von The Heart of a Warrior, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 238: Das Wort mein vom Satz "Das ist mein Revier." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 60 von The Heart of a Warrior, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 239: Der Satz "I can see the hesitation in your eyes, Barley." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich kann das Zögern in deinen Augen sehen, Mikusch.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich spüre dein Zögern, Mikusch!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 61 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 243: "(...), wir sind jetzt in Sicherheit." - Statt jetzt müsste es "für's erste" heißen, da im Original die Rede von for now ist (vgl. Seite 65 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 244: Der Begriff Gefährten wird fälschlicherweise mit Partnern übersetzt (vgl. Seite 66 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 244: Der Begriff Baue wird fälschlicherweise mit Höhlen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 66 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') Quellen en:The Heart of a Warrior fi:The Heart of a Warrior fr:Un cœur de guerrier pl:Serce Wojownika ru:Сердце воителя zh:武士之心 Kategorie:Verweise